Some cameras may be fitted with external flashes that attach to the camera via a hot shoe. A hot shoe 1, shown in FIG. 1, is a mounting point on the top of the camera that allows an external flash with a matching adapter to be physically secured and electrically coupled to the camera so that operation of the external flash may be synchronized with operation of the camera.
Some cameras have an internal flash. The operation of the internal flash is synchronized with the operation of the camera to provide additional lighting for the subject of a photograph. However, lighting provided by the internal flash may not always produce the effect desired in the photograph. The concentrated light from the internal flash may result in harsh reflections and shadows appearing on the subject in the photograph. Therefore, a user may have a need to modify the light produced by the internal flash.
Some cameras include both a hot shoe 1 and an internal flash. For such cameras, insertion of an external flash into the hot shoe 1 may disable the internal flash from being operated, so that light can be better controlled. More specifically, the external flash is positioned using rails 2 of the hot shoe 1. When the external flash is positioned using the rails 9, one or more springs are compressed to disable the internal flash. Further, the hot shoe 1 provides an electrical connection point 6 between the camera and the external flash to synchronize the operation of the camera and the external flash.
Photographic light diffusers are commonly used to provide soft lighting effects in photographs. To achieve a diffuse lighting effect, light from a flash can be passed through a semi-transparent material, or it may be reflected off a material which may cause the light to scatter to some extent. Typically, such photographic light diffusers are provided by stationary screens, umbrellas, soft boxes, and the like. Such devices provide excellent lighting effects in fixed studio settings where there is no need to transport the lighting equipment from place to place.
However, it can be inconvenient, if not impossible, to use such lighting accessories outside of a photography studio. For photography outside of a studio, an adjustable, portable diffuser, which attaches directly to the camera, may be desirable. Such a diffuser may be placed directly over the flash to provide a semi-transparent material to diffuse the light of the flash.
However, in some situations, it may be desirable to diffuse light from the internal flash and not an external flash. Therefore, there is a need for a photographic light diffuser that may be utilized with an internal flash and is easily mountable on the camera.